Apocalypse
by lesbombons.x
Summary: Nino Lahiffe never thought that ever in his life, he and the boys in his class would be chased down by the group of the rampaging girls in their class. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he pondered about his life mistakes. As he looked at the other guys' faces, pale and wide-eyed, he knew he wasn't the only one. Apocalypse AU! Cross posted on AO3
1. Prolouge

Nino Lahiffe never thought that ever in his life, he and the boys in his class would be chased down by the group of the rampaging girls in their class. Cold sweat trickled down his forehead as he pondered about his life mistakes. As he looked at the other guys' faces, pale and wide-eyed, he knew he wasn't the only one. He looked at Adrien, who was holding onto a pole for dear life as a look one could only describe as pure fear was plastered on his usually happy face. He couldn't blame him though, after what they had just faced, he shuddered at the mere thought.

* * *

 _This morning..._

 _Nino had just walked into the classroom when the sound of shouting deafened his ears. As he cupped his hands over his ears to block out the commotion, he saw his best friend being interrogated by Alya, Alix and Kim shouting over something he couldn't make out, Rose, Juleka, Max and Nathanael arguing, and Marinette trying to restrain Alya from strangling the love of her life._

 _"Come on, Agreste! You can't deny it!" Alya screamed, jabbing her finger into the model's chest, trying to prove her point._

 _Adrien's face was that of pure horror, "... Deny what?" He asked, ever so innocent, emerald-green glancing between the beast which was Alya, and Marinette; the one keeping him alive at this very moment._

 _If looks could kill, Adrien would've been burned alive from the intensity of the glare Alya was giving him right now. She scoffed, disbelief clear on her face._

 _"_ _ **Deny what?**_ _Seriously? Have you even been paying attention to what was just happening?!" Adrien winced at the tone of her voice. Nino didn't know what was going on, he looked at Chloe and Sabrina who were huddled against a corner, trying to not get in the way of the crossfire. He mouthed 'what the hell's going on?!' to them, but that just made them shrink into a tiny ball. He sighed, clearly he wasn't going to get an answer._

 _"Kim, are you freaking serious right now?! How could you even say that?!" Alix screeched at Kim, who was at this moment, texting on his phone, not caring about what was happening._

 _"Alix, come on! You're not making any sense, none of you are!" He yelled back, frustration stitched across his face. Alix was fuming, if one looked close enough, they could see smoke puffing out of her ears as her piercing blue eyes shot daggers at the smug-looking jock in front of her._

 _Nino wasn't paying attention. He didn't know what got the girls so riled up... Until he saw sweet Marinette being restrained by Rose, Alya and Juleka as she was trying to mutilate her crush. Adrien's eyes widened at the sight of his usually calm classmate, who was at this moment, trying to kill him._

 _"Adrien, I'm going to_ _ **murder**_ _you!" She yelled at the poor model, who was cowering behind Ivan as he argued with Mylene._

 _If Nino thought the end of the world was coming, he was wrong._

 _All hell broke loose as all the boys screamed and ran away, Adrien dragging Nino behind him, trying to get away from the classroom as far as possible. His green eyes shone with fear as he ran with the boys._

 _'What the hell is happening?!'_

* * *

Yup. If Nino thought the end of the world was coming, he was wrong... It was already here.

He saw the other boys freeze in fear as the sound of a sweet whistling sound reached their ears. He thought it was pretty relaxing, until he heard someone talk.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are... We're not done with you guys yet..." Marinette purred, with a voice that practically screamed 'I'm going to kill you when I find you.'

He saw Adrien's eyes widened at her voice, a look of regret flashing across his eyes as he thought about his funeral, and what they should write on his tombstone.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He heard someone scream, and without warning, Max zoomed past them, and into the sight of the devil. When Marinette saw him, a feral grin lit up her face as her blue eyes glimmered like a hungry predator had just found it's prey.

"There you are..." Another female voice said as Alix Kubdel came into view. Her hair more wild and tousled than ever before, and like Marinette, she had that same gleam in her eyes. She crept closer to Max, not wanting him to run away. Max backed up, only for his back to hit another person. 'His saviour!' He thought, hope in his eyes. But it wasn't his saviour, oh no. He looked up to see the seemingly glowing copper eyes of none other than Juleka, her long bangs covering half of her face, a dangerous smirk on her face as she looked down at Max. He screamed, running back to the boys.

He zoomed past them, running up to the stairs, wanting to take refuge in one of the classrooms, "RUN!" He yelled, escaping the girls. The other boys took this as their signal to run and escape. And they did. Some of them even considered trying to escape the school. But they couldn't. Not while it was on lockdown. Adrien gripped Nino's arm and bolted, dragging Nino along with him.

"Adrien! What the hell's happening?!" He yelled, trying to make _some_ sense of the situation; or why the girls were trying to spill blood on the school grounds. They got inside a classroom and locked the door. Adrien panted, face red from the running, looking out the window of the door for anyone who was trying to kill them to find no one, he sighed in relief and slid down to the floor, mumbling incoherent things.

"Mari... Marinette's trying to kill me..." He murmured, body exhausted. Nino scoffed, "No, shit Sherlock! I thought she was trying to smother you in love by ripping out your internal organs!" Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

Adrien looked up at him, glaring at the DJ. "Well what do you say when the girl that you like is trying to kill _you?"_ He asked, grinning when Nino made no move to counter him.

Nino sighed, looking out the window, what was supposed to be a fun night for a sleepover in the school, turned out to be the apocalypse. What happened to make the girls so pissed off at them? He could only hope that he could live to see the sun rise tomorrow, his brother depended on him. His eyes narrowed in confusion, 'Well that was over dramatic.' he thought.

He turned around to face his friend, whose hands were in his hair, trying to figure out what to do. Adrien sighed, as one thought whirled through his mind.

'What happened to you, Marinette?'

* * *

"Any news on the boys' location?" Alya asked, cracking her knuckles as Marinette, Alix and Juleka came into the room.

"Yep! We found every single one." Alix said, grinning at the sight of seeing the boys run and cower in fear.

Alya smirked, "Good, they won't know what hit them." She purred, speaking in a dangerous tone. She looked at a picture of the boys one day at a school event, she frowned and took a dagger off of the table, and threw it at the picture, landing right in the middle.

She turned around to face the others, their outfits a change from what they usually wore. They all wore a short sleeved jumpsuit with a black jacket covering their bare shoulders and black combat boots adorning their feet. They looked completely evil and that's what she loved about it.

"We'll find them, whatever it takes…" Marinette promised, her blue eyes glinting, grinning as her eyes glowed red.

Nino and Adrien woke up to the sound of rustling, shooting up in pure fear that the girls had found them, they jumped up, posing like they were ready to fight; only to find the other boys waking up next to them.

Ivan looked at them and smiled, "Morning, guys!" He yawned, stretching his sore legs, remembering the running last night.

"Wha-." Adrien yawned, "What time is it?" He asked, looking out the window, only to find the usually blue skies dark, and strangely red. His eyes widened, what happened to Paris?

One thing that the boys knew, was that everything was going to change, whether for the better, or for the worse.


	2. Knocked Out Cold

**_The Last Akuma Attack…_**

 _"_ _I AM THE FEMINISTA! WOMEN SHOULD RULE THE WORLD!" The pink akuma screamed, turning men into women with a flick of a wrist. Chat Noir shuddered at the sight of high heels, memories from Reflekta haunted his mind._

 _Ladybug was baffled to say the least, 'A feminist akuma!' She chuckled behind her yoyo as another man just got turned, the sleek black business suit he was wearing replaced by a pink sundress and red stilettos… and curly blond hair. Ladybug gathered herself, 'You have a job to do' she scolded herself._

 _"_ _LUCKY CHARM!" She yelled, a polka-dotted shield landed into her arms, confused, she looked at the akuma, then her partner. Her eyes widened as a beam of pink light came straight at Chat Noir. Running to him, she threw the shield in front of him, making the beam bounce right back to the akuma._

 _"_ _GAH!" The Femenista yelled as the beam knocked her into the ground, rendering her unconscious, grinning, Ladybug walked to the fallen woman. Before she could take one more step, the lady started to glow, then, a streak of light exploded off of her body, making people fall down from the sudden force._

 _"_ _Woah!" Chat Noir yelped as he was knocked onto the ground, frowning, he got up to look at his Lady, eyes widening at the sight. Instead of her beautiful summer-sky eyes, her eyes glowed red, as red as her suit. Running to his Lady, he grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, hoping to snap her out of it._

 _"_ _LADYBUG! Snap,_ _ **out of it!"**_ _He yelled, officially in panic mode. Her eyes went back to normal as she shook her head, confusion on her face._

 _"_ _S-Sorry, I don't know what came over me…" She whispered, walking to the akuma, and breaking her necklace containing the akuma._

 _"_ _No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." Purifying the butterfly, she took the shield and threw it up into the air. Millions of glowing Ladybug-like creatures swarmed across Paris, clearing the mess from the akuma. The woman was engulfed in purple and black smoke, returning her back to normal._

 _The woman looked around, her hazel eyes bloodshot. "W-Where am I?"_

 _Ladybug and Chat Noir shared their signature fist bump before taking off. As Marinette landed on her balcony, she de-transformed, Tikki spinning out of the earrings._

 _"_ _Are you okay, Tikki?" Marinette asked, seeing her little friend rub her head. She looked up at her with big blue eyes and frowned._

 _"_ _I think Hawkmoth's growing stronger, Marinette." Marinette frowned, Hawkmoth getting stronger was_ _ **definitely**_ _a problem._

 _"_ _Why do you say that Tikki?"_

 _Tikki thought in concentration, not wanting to confuse her chosen. "Well… Because…_

 _"_ _Because he's got a new power, that last akuma, it'll have side effects." Plagg said as he chomped on his beloved Camembert. Disgusted by his kwami, Adrien couldn't help but want to learn more._

 _"_ _What do you mean by 'new power'? Is it like, dangerous or something?" He asked, groaning when Plagg burped, the stench of that disgusting cheese filling his room. It was too much. He ran to the window, slamming it open, gasping for air._

 _Panting, he asked the smirking kwami, "Is this gonna be… a problem?" Unsure of what to say, Plagg decided on,_

 _"_ _In some cases with akuma, the more specific the akuma's target is, like today's akuma, she was only focused on women," Adrien shuddered again at the thought of those horrifying stilettos. Not only were they horrible to walk in, they were every fashion designer's (or fashion designer's son) biggest nightmare._

 _"_ _So, that's when Hawkmoth's power comes into play, the side effect is the change to that target; so basically what I'm saying is, get ready for a change in the female population in Paris, kid." Plagg said, continuing adoring his beautiful cheese._

 _Meanwhile, Adrien kept on thinking about the possible side effects: they would change into men, they would turn into babies, they would grow ugly, etc._

What he didn't think of as possible changes: that the entire female population in Paris would grow psycho.

He looked outside of the window, sighing at the sight of the red and cloudy skies. Now he realized what Plagg meant, he just didn't think it would involve the apocalypse.

His head shot to the door, which the boys were trying so hard not to open, that could only mean one thing, the girls were on the other side of the door, waiting to tear their eyes apart.

"Oh boys…" Mylene purred into the small crack of space between the door, and the floor. "Open up!"

Rose and Sabrina chuckled as they heard the sound of rustling and a loud bang… Followed by a string of curses, courtesy of Ivan.

"My, my, my! Mylene! I didn't know that your man could sing!" Alix said, grinning at the door as if she could just _smell_ their fear. She turned around at the sounds of heels clicking on the floor, revealing Alya, Marinette and Chloe.

"Ugh, when are those bunch of idiots coming out?" Chloe snarled. "HEY BOYS! OPEN UP!" She hollered, one perfectly manicured hand pounding on the door, smirking when all she heard were scared whimpers. _Wimps…_

"Hey, Mari, want to kick the door down, their petrified faces should be fun to watch." Alya suggested, a heeled boot up and ready to kick. Marinette laughed, different from her usual sweet laugh, this one sounded more… dark.

"I think we should wait a little longer, after all, all good things come to those who wait." Walking away from the door, the boys looked out to make sure they were far away from earshot.

They opened the door, and ran to the science lab, Max having a plan. They entered the lab, and closed the door shut.

"Someone give me bleach, ice, pure acetone, a glass bowl, and a funnel." Max ordered, a plan forming in his head. They all looked at him like he was crazy, but they did so anyway.

"Nathanael, can you hand me 12 bottles please, and the exact number of washcloths or any type of fabric." Nathanael and the boys gathered the things and dumped it on the table. Max began to work.

He filled up the glass container with enough bleach and added ice to lower the temperature. Pouring acetone into the mix, he added more ice to lower the intensity. The boys all looked on with wonder as they were wondering what the hell he was doing. Then, when he was done, he set the mixture aside and began explaining to the dumbstruck boys.

"I'm making homemade chloroform." Groaning at their confused expressions, he added, "It's knockout gas." Slapping his forehead at their chorus of 'Ooohhhh!'

After about half an hour of waiting for it to be ready, max placed the chloroform into 12 tiny glass bottles with a cloth placed around it. "You all take two, when you see one of the girls, you will put a little bit of chloroform into the cloth and place it over their noses and mouths, after that, you have less than a minute to contain them," They all stared at him, Max groaned again at their obliviousness. "Punch them in the face until they're knocked out cold."

"Why would we have to punch them in the face, exactly?" Nathanael asked, surprised that his usually non-violent friend had just suggested something like that.

"The chloroform will only keep them out for less than a minute, making you have time to knock them out for an even longer amount of time, or at least enough time to escape their eyes." They all agreed with doing the chloroform, only knocking them out cold if it really was necessary.

They nodded in affirmation, "Let's knock those bitches who took our girls out _cold."_ Kim said, determination sparkling in his eyes.

Running out of the classroom, they all went with partners for backup. Nino and Adrien ran, they had to find Alya and Marinette before it could get any worse.

'We're coming guys, just hold on a little longer…'

Juleka tapped her fingers to a slow rhythm, Alix was snoring off to La-la land, Mylene was throwing daggers with Rose and Sabrina, and Marinette, Alya and Chloe were looking over a blueprint of the school, deciding on the best spots for hiding.

"What about over there, it's near the locker rooms, and knowing Nathanael, he'll go back for his art supplies." Chloe suggested, Alya scrunched her nose.

"Nah, they might be cowards, but they're not _that_ stupid, and besides, Aurore's group is already in that area, they're bound to get anyone who comes their way." Alya said, biting her lip. Marinette hummed, pointing to another place in the school.

"What about here? The maintenance room." She said. Alya thought about it, the place where Horrificator took everyone to. A devilish grin broke out on her face, 'It just might work!'

She rolled up the blueprints and faced her group, standing on the table, she announced, "You all will keep eye on the maintenance room. We will attack them there. Get. Ready. To. FEAST!" The girls yelled like barbarians before a war. Her hazel eyes glowed red,

'I'm going to find you Nino, and when I do,' She twirled her dagger in her hand, a feral grin on her face 'you better pray to God that I make your death short and painful'

Adrien's eyes locked on Marinette, a frown taking over his face as he saw her. Blue eyes dull and darkened, raven hair turned into pitch-black, a wine-color adorning her lips. She wasn't the sweet Marinette that he knew and had grown to love. He needed to get her back, no matter the cost.

Creeping up to her as quiet as Chat Noir, he took the chloroform-soaked fabric in his hands, and wrapped her in an embrace, making her yelp.

"AGRESTE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Growling, she thrashed in his grip.

But he didn't let go, he put the fabric over her mouth and nose until she didn't move. Sighing, he checked her pulse, she was breathing, just knocked out. He smiled warmly at her, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face, he hauled her onto his back and ran to Master Fu's place… by transforming into Chat Noir. Nino would meet him there with Alya. He was sure of it.

Nino ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Running to the entrance of the school, he looked back to find Alya behind him, looking at him as if he was the only piece of food in the world.

"Finally, I can have my feast." Chuckling, she twirled her silver blade masterfully in her fingers as if she was an assassin. Well she does look like it.

Before she could attack him, she heard the sounds of running behind her, whipping her head back, she saw the terrified faces of Max and Kim as Alix, Rose, Juleka and Sabrina chased them down like a pack of wolves.

'This was his chance!' Nino ran to Alya, cupping her face with the piece of cloth, making her fall into a sleeping stance. He grinned, opening his jacket to reveal Wayzz.

"Master, just say the words." Nino nodded.

"Wayzz, **_shell out!"_** In a flash of green light, Nino was gone. In his place stood Jade Turtle, tall and proud… and carrying an unconscious Alya Cesaire on his back. Lifting himself into the air, he carried them to the old guardian's shop. He saw a flashing green light illuminating from the windows of the small massage shop and smiled.

'Adrien got there in time… Now, wait for the other guys.' As he entered the massage shop, he opened the door and his jaw slightly dropped at the sight.

For right there, in front of him, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was being held by a sobbing and laughing Adrien Agreste. Needless to say he was very confused.

"What's going on here, Adrien, Master Fu?" The old master turned to the turtle superhero and smiled. His brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It appears as if Mr. Noir here has found his beloved, what does he call it again? Ah, yes! Bugaboo." Nino's eyes widened in surprise. Bugaboo, but isn't that the name that Adrien gave- Oh, _oh!_

A groan came from Marinette, she looked at Adrien, face set aflame. "W-What h-happened…?" If it was any more possible, Adrien squeezed her tighter.

"My Lady! You're okay!" Marinette's eyes widened at the familiar nickname.

"M-My lady?!" He let go in surprise, rubbing his neck nervously.

"It's nice to have you back, Princess." Marinette's face went as red as her suit.

Nino chuckled before Master Fu said, "Ah! And it seems as if Nino has brought Mlle. Vixen with him!" Nino's jaw hit the Earth's crust. He looked at the still unconscious girl on his back as he whipped his head between Alya and the laughing elder.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!"


End file.
